Sometimes, Even Kabras Lose
by flamed love
Summary: Vikram encounters the memories that consumed his heart, and even left it shattered into a million pieces. He longs for Hope, just to cradle her in his arms...one last time. Vikram/Hope


Loss. Pain. Guilt. Love. Faith. Revenge. Thirst. Power. _Hope_. These certain adjectives consumed Vikram throughout his life, from being the son of a wealthy Tyrant, to the interrogating leader of the Lucian branch. He had ice in his veins, blood in his eyes, hate in his heart, and love on his mind; the stages of rebirth.

He tossed helplessly in his luxurious bed fit for a king; he grasped his cotton pillow close to him as his eyes lingered around the room. He saw the face of his beautiful wife, while he was also looking in to the angel like disguise of the devil. Her face was glowing radiant hints of Amber, while her perfectly combed Jet Black hair was tossed over her broad shoulders.

Many of his fellow cousins used to say it was a match made from Hell, a smirk quickly spread across his delicate features. It was amazing how she reflected him, they were almost exactly the same person; they both wanted certain amounts of power and respect. He loved her dearly, she was his long lasting partner, his perfect match, and of course his Bonnie.

His smirk quickly fell as his whole body was struck with the same emotion he loved and hated, the only emotion that proved he was still good, the only emotion he tried so desperately to hide. It was his desire to have that one special girl in his arms, to see her beautiful Auburn hair, to stare into her Jade green eyes, and to hear her adorable stutter.

He longed for her every second, his love never died down; it actually increased until it was an obsession. He remembered vaguely every detail about her appearance, her personality, and even all the moments they spent together; as if it all happened yesterday. He loved the memory of how she acted around him, one simple touch would completely consume her; she would display her famous Hope Cahill blush.

She would always talk about new movie releases, new books in her favorite series, and even new exotic foods she tried. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the dreadful time at one of her favorite restaurants, _McDonalds_. She forced him to eat their "high quality" dishes such as a Hamburger, Fries, and even a Cherry Coke; she laughed at his expression that often consumed his features. "Oh stop it, just try it will you?" she teased as he was forced at his will to actually eat those repulsive items. If he didn't, she would probably force him to watch an episode of _Full House _or even the dreadful _Little House On The Prairie._

Oh how I longed to have every second back, to have her in my arms, to protect her from the good and evil, to fulfill her every desire. I made sure she had everything with a quick snap; vacations, clothes, jewelry, books, food, love and respect; anything she desired. She of course wouldn't take advantage, she rather go to a filthy dump called _Wal-Mart,_ then shop at the luxurious Harrods.

He always heard the saying of how opposites attract, he gladly believed and embraced it his whole life. So did Hope, she always told him how she wanted to spend her life as an archaeologist, she also told him how she wanted to wake up to his scent of _clove_ every morning. That comment always made tears weld up in his eyes; he quickly retorted the reality of him crying and wiped away the stray tear. He was Vikram Kabra; Art dealer, Lucian branch leader, billionaire, and a very powerful man in the Cahill world. Even though that's what he told everyone and how he presented himself, he still had a soft side that only Hope managed to retrieve.

The very mention of her name brought more tears to his eyes, he tried to maintain his posture as he silently retrieved from his bed and walked slowly to the window. He gazed at the stars; the vast sky was painted a midnight black, while the stars glistened every second. He stared at the sky; as If staring at the angels in heaven, he was absolutely sure Hope was one of them. Sometimes he felt out of place, like he was living in a fantasy where the pain and guilt would never end.

Sometimes, he even thought of consuming his life in an _accidental_ fire, just to destroy the guilt and be with her once again. But of course he had too much to lose; the Lucian throne, his Family, his wealth, his thirst for more power, and his reputation. But overall, he would do anything to be with her once again, to see her smile one last time; he knew she was alone. You might think that she was probably in the arms of her idiotic husband, _Arthur Trent_; but only few knew the real truth behind that dreadful night.

Arthur was alive, he was sent by the barbaric _Vespers_ to gain her trust and her secrets, but of course he claimed he loved her dearly. Everyone trusted him, except Grace and myself; we proved to be the Heroes' when the truth of lying to her for months finally came to surface. He took my true love away from me, my previous reason for only existing, my_ Hope_. I vowed to myself about their two children, it still hurts to see her daughter Amy; they look exactly alike.

I never really told my true feelings to anyone, but I was very proud of Ian for falling in love with her; I wanted him to have what I didn't. I never really understood his feelings first, I just criticized him and forced him to loose her trust and possibly her heart. But, I had faith in him to not make the same mistake I did, to confound his feelings and save her from evil.

Now, their son Daniel was always hard to look straight into the eye without seeing a trace of Arthur, they were both like twins separated from generations.

A part of me felt horrible for blaming the young one for his father's deeds, but the other part wanted revenge…badly. Arthur comforted Hope when I didn't, he protected her when I didn't, and he showed his feelings when I of course didn't know how too.

I had the urge to punch the wall with all my strength, possibly cracking it and waking up Isabel from her beauty sleep. But of all my emotions, I was furious with myself; furious for letting her go, furious for changing, and furious for drinking the Lucian serum. The serum instantly controlled me; it made me more ruthless, more evil, and more impatient.

Hope noticed this as she tried to help me, she pleaded with Grace to find a way to reduce the serum effects; but of course…nothing. I started to develop this thirst for power and destruction; I often found no time to spend with Hope. It was as If my heart became a black hole, I started to avoid everyone I loved dearly, while I started to love people I couldn't give two Damns about. My heart was suddenly filled with pain, the moment where my heart was shattered into pieces came back to haunt me.

Arthur obviously stole her heart, we were walking in the park on a cloudy spring day; everything seemed sad and dreadful. Hope wasn't her usual chatty self, she even refused to embrace holding my hand and kiss me; I could tell something was wrong. "I can't" she murmured as tears started to weld up in her eyes, she quickly left my side and turned to face me. "You've changed V-Vikram, you're not the m-man I fell in love with," she said shakily as the pieces started to develop in my head.

I had the urge to stroke her cheek and embrace her in my arms, but she refused when I tried to grasp her hand. "You weren't there f-for me at all for these past weeks, I had to find c-comfort in someone else" she said as she observed his reaction, he looked furious and devastated at the same time. "Please _Love_, I'm begging you," he said as he inched closer to her, she momentarily started to step back. "I'm sorry for not spending time with you, not comforting you, and for drinking that God forsaken serum" he said with truth tracing his voice.

"I-I'm sorry too" Hope said as she placed her hand on his cheek, she gently stroked it as tears started to run down her cheeks like a river. Rain started to pour down above them, they were both completely drenched in twenty seconds. "I will always Love you Hope, I'll never go away…" he said as she stared at him with her beautiful Jade eyes, she started to sob quietly to herself as she saw a tear trickled down his cheek. She looked at him for the last time, she retreated her hand and ran off in the opposite direction; leaving a shattered Vikram standing in the rain.

Vikram sobbed quietly to himself as he regained back to reality, he was still staring high at the sky. That dreadful day left his heart shattered into pieces, only glued together with power and revenge. "I'm so sorry Hope…I'm so sorry _Love_" he whispered to himself, sometimes even Kabras loose.

Hope you enjoyed this entry for Vikram and Hope, I tried to make them seem in character.


End file.
